Why
by Sanzo2332
Summary: Just a sad sess/kag story rated m to be safe **character death


**Don't ask why I wrote this because I'm not really sure myself just got in a sad mood and felt like write and this was what my brain came up with. Hope you…not enjoy but like it at least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Love. It is the one thing so many beings wish to obtain. Those who do obtain it tend to face heart break and tears. Some, though, are lucky enough to find their soul mates quickly with few tears.

My story isn't one of happiness. I've faced things no onna should face at my age. Love has never truly agreed with me, though, it gave me periods of happiness. Those memories I shall cherish forever.

I had the luck not only falling in love with my hanyou best friend, but is elder youkai brother as well. In the end neither returned my feelings. Both times I was such a fool for believing they could fall in love with me.

Inuyasha-kun and I haven't always gotten along, but I've always known he cares about me. He's tried so hard to protect me every time I got myself in trouble during the Sengoku Jidai. Kikyo was always the most important, though. Could I really blame him? She was his first love and they got ripped apart so quickly it wasn't fair to either of them. No matter how hard he tried he would always see Kikyo in me. I would never just be Kagome in his amber eyes.

Sesshoumaru was a fool hearted journey. The Taiyoukai of the West could never love his brother's wench, much less a ningen miko. Yet I believed if I showed him how much I cared he might grow to have feelings for me. At first I thought I saw changes in him. He would come join Rin-chan and I in the flower fields. He was even patient enough to allow us to braid flowers into his silver hair. Every night he would come and make sure we were both safely asleep before he rested against his usual tree. It didn't take long for things to change. I wish I could blame Kagura, but I was the fool that fell in love with a ningen hating Taiyoukai.

"You're in love with him, aren't you," Kagura asked. When I didn't answer, choosing to keep my blue eyes towards the ground, she burst into laughter. "You foolish onna! Did you actually believe Sesshoumaru-sama would in love with someone like you? A worthless ningen? A miko no less!" I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around myself for protection. Rin-chan did not leave my side, a hand placed against my arm, as she watched the two youkai engage in a battle. Kagura quickly gave up the fight and flew away on her white flower. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes watched her leave and for once I couldn't read the emotion in them. My body began to shake as he turned his sun kissed eyes towards me. Agonizingly slowly, he walked towards me, but I refused to look him in the eyes, choosing to stare at the grass swaying in the wind.

When he stood in front of me I felt as if I was going to have a panic attack my heart was beating so loudly in my ears. Crimson stained my cheeks once I realized he could hear my heart beat loud and clear. "Miko," his baritone voice came. I gulped and refused to meet his eye. I practically jumped out of my skin when I felt his clawed hand grabbed my chin and tilted my head back. "Kagome," he crooned. I felt my heart skip a beat as I stared into his beautiful eyes. The question was clear in his eyes. He wanted to know if what Kagura had said was true. Tears leaked down my cheeks as I tried to pull out of Sesshoumaru's steel grip. I could already feel the rejection coming. Unable to hear the words escape the inu's lips, I gathered my reiki and shocked Sesshoumaru. The strength was not enough to purify the Taiyoukai, just enough to get him to release me. Sesshoumaru looked at me with shocked eyes, but I quickly turned and ran. I ran as fast as my ningen legs would carry me, back to Inuyasha-kun.

Weeks passed and after much begging I convinced Inuyasha-kun to not seek out Sesshoumaru. The red cladded hanyou was the least bit excited about the idea of staying away from the Taiyoukai, but after a day of crying he finally caved. The pack did not question me on what happened, though; the questions were clear in their eyes. Miroku-kun must have talked to Inuyasha-kun because he didn't even question me. Sango-chan and Shippo-chan kept a close eye on me to make sure I was doing alright. I hid what was bothering me pretty well.

The day I dreaded came sooner than I expected and before I knew it Sesshoumaru stood in fornt of me. His eyes scanned our pack, landing on me last. His sun kissed eyes stared into my blue eyes, but before he could find his answer Inuyasha-kun stepped in front of me, blocking his view. "What do you want, teme," the hanyou barked. A smirk spread across Sesshoumaru's pale face, a shiver running down my back because of it. "I am not here for you, hanyou. I have business with the miko," the Taiyoukai said. I gulped and took a step back. Both Inuyasha-kun and Kirara snarled at the inu. "The hell you do! She came back in tears! I'm not letting you anywhere near her!"

The siblings broke out in a fight before I could blink. Although Inuyasha-kun had become stronger it was clear Sesshoumaru was toying with him. The Taiyoukai didn't even draw Bakusaiga, choosing instead to use his claws against Tetsusaiga instead. The fang cried out with each strike of Sesshoumaru's dokkasō. Taking a deep breath, I cried out, "Stop fighting, inuysaha-kun! Now is not the time!" both inus looked towards me, Inuyasha-kun sighing in defeat while Sesshoumaru looked at me with an unknown emotion. I quickly dropped my gaze to stare at my feet instead. "Have you always been this submissive, ningen," his voice came. I flinched and took a step back. "Stay away from her, teme," Inuyasha-kun barked. Sango-chan and Miroku-kun quickly stepped in front of me while Kirara stood beside me. Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at my friends and almost bared his fangs in aggravation. "Ningens, I could easily kill you. Move," he growled. "We aren't going to let you anywhere near Kagome-chan," the taijiya snapped. "You will not harm Kagome-sama," the houshi added.

My breath caught in my throat and I quickly reached to grab my friends. "Please don't. I don't want any harm to come to you," I whispered. They looked uncertainly at me, but reluctantly stepped down. They moved behind me to stand with Kirara. Trying to calm my frantic heart I looked up at Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes held a softness I hadn't seen in a long time and I missed greatly. "Kagome," he crooned. A whimper escaped my lips as pain raced through my heart alongside hope. He opened his mouth to continue, but fate had different plans.

Miasma swept through the clearing we stood in and Naraku quickly appeared before us. "Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, what a pleasure it is to see you here as well. Are you planning on fighting alongside your brother? Did you finally discover the joy of brotherly love," the hanyou taunted. Sesshoumaru bared his pristine fangs as a snarl ripped through his throat. Drawing Bakusaiga as Inuyasha-kun drew Tetsusaiga, the Taiyoukai pointed his blade at Naraku. "You shall die today by this Sesshoumaru's hand. Feel honored hanyou," he spat.

I watched my inus jump at the kumo, swords aimed for his heart. I had never enjoyed battle, but I was never one to flee from it either. This time, though, I flinched at every cry of Bakusaiga as it slammed against Naraku's barrier. Determination was clearly printed on Sesshoumaru's face as he tried to reach the hanyou. All the times I had seen Sesshoumaru fight I had never seen him swing his sword with so much force. Notching an arrow I focused my reiki into the arrowhead. I heard the whistle of power as I released the arrow and it flew towards Naraku, breaking his barrier. My friends cheered as the kumo looked at me in shock. "Ama!' I grinned at the hanyou in triumph. "Kagome," I heard my friends scream, Inuyasha-kun's voice the loudest.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as I watched one of Naraku's tentacles race towards me. I closed my eyes, awaiting the impact. Blood splattered my face and I heard a groan of pain. Slowly opening my eyes, I gasped in shock. Sesshoumaru stood in front of me with Naraku's tentacle through his diaphragm. Grounding his fangs together, he grasped the tentacle and ripped it out of his body before slicing it with Bakusaiga. The power of the sword quickly ate away at the flesh as it raced towards Naraku. The Taiyoukai's hand pressed against his bleeding wound as his sword fell to the ground. Naraku screamed in agony as Inuyasha-kun yelled, "Kaze no Kizu!"

Sesshoumaru fell to his hands and knees with a groan. I could see his entire body shake as he tried to hold himself up. My fingers fumbled with the straps of his armor, trying to untie it so he could breathe easier. As the bone armor fell to the ground Sesshoumaru fell as well. He laid on his back, his breathing labored as he bared his fangs in pain and blood rolled out of the corner of his mouth. His hand clutched his wound as he tried to hide his agony. His sun kissed eyes turned to look at me kneeling beside him and his expression softened. Tears collected in my eyes and streamed down my face as his body was racketed with coughs, blood escaping his lips. "Why Sesshoumaru? Why," I sobbed. The Taiyoukai grasped the back of my neck and pulled me down so his lips were at my ear. "I love you as well, Kagome," he whispered between ragged breaths. He kissed my neck gently before his grip on my neck loosed. I watched in horror as his hand fell limp beside him and his beautiful golden eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru! SESSHOUMARU," I screamed, Inuyasha-kun's howl joining my cry of agony. I fell onto Sesshoumaru's bloody haori as I sobbed into his stilled chest. I looked up in shock as I felt his body begin shaking. Tensaiga was rattling in her sheath as she glowed a bright blue. "Please Tensaiga bring your master back to life," I pleaded with the sword. "Please Tetsusaiga convince Tensaiga," I heard Inuyasha-kun beg. "Children it is no use." I whipped around to see Tōtōsai standing among the group. "Tensaiga cannot bring Sesshoumaru back. She is only crying for her fallen master," the youkai informed us. Tears streamed down my cheeks and a sob broke passed my lips. Turning around, I grasped Tensaiga, the entire sword burning with sadness. I ignored the pain as it burned away my flesh, begging Tensaiga to bring my Taiyoukai back. Inuyasha-kun took Tensaiga out of my grasp to stop any more harm coming to my body. I fell back onto Sesshoumaru's chest and sobbed until I was breathless, until I couldn't see.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but when my friends finally tried to pull me away I began to kicking and screaming with all my might. "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru please don't leave me," I cried, reaching for his lifeless body. I was placed upon Kirara with Sango-chan and Shippo-chan while Inuyasha-kun picked up Sesshoumaru's body and Miroku-kun went to go find the Taiyoukai's pack.

I sat in Kaede-baa-san's hut feeling absolutely lifeless as I pulled my knees to my chest. Sango-chan sat beside me trying to comfort me, but nothing helped. I dreaded Miroku-kun's return and having to tell Rin-chan her protector was dead, her daddy was gone. I flinched as I heard Jaken squawking, "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" I figured Mirkou-kun silenced him with a blow to the head by his staff. Rin-chan entered the hut in her orange and white checkered kimono looking beyond confused. "Kagome-neesan, where is Sesshoumaru-sama," she asked. Taking a deep breath I beckoned her to me and sat her in my lap, wrapping my arms tightly around her. "Is Sesshoumaru-sama alright?" I could feel my heart breaking even further as I listened to her questions. "Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama…he is dead. He was killed in battle," I whispered. Both Rin-chan and Jaken cried out in disbelief. The young onna looked up at me with big brown eyes that begged me to be lying. "Chichi-ue is dead? He isn't coming back to Rin," she questioned slowly, her voice filled with pain. I could feel my throat closing as tears started to fall down my cheeks. I pulled Rin-chan to my chest as I sobbed into her hair while her entire body shook with her sobs.

"Kagome?" I looked up from Rin-chan's hair and stared at Inuyasha-kun through my tears. It hurt to look at the hanyou , he looked so much like the Taiyoukai. Kneeling beside me, he gave the now silent Tensaiga to me. "He would have wanted you two to have it," he whispered. A choked sob escaped my lips as I grasped the sword. Inuyasha-kun pulled Rin-chan and I into his embrace as I clung to Tensaiga. _'Don't cry, my koishi. Live a happy life. I love you'_ Sesshoumaru's voice echoed through my head. Years later Rin-chan told me Sesshoumaru spoke to her as well telling her _'Be strong, my daughter. Kagome will protect you. I love you.'_ Both of us tried to live up to his words, no matter how badly it hurt, until the days we die.

**In the begin Kagome says "in the end neither returned my feelings" Inuyasha didn't love her while Sesshoumaru couldn't. just thought I should clear that up. So please tell me what you think**


End file.
